


Looks Can Be Deceiving

by JasnNCarly



Series: NEm Fics (Nikolas and Emily Oldies) [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Emily tries to clean up one mess, only to find herself in another.
Relationships: Nikolas Cassadine/Emily Quartermaine
Series: NEm Fics (Nikolas and Emily Oldies) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670809





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of my NEm fics when I was a teen. I am finally editing them with a fine tooth comb, but they are very child like. Also, as a result, I have cut a LOT out.

Emily sighed as she took a look at the box of pens that she had borrowed from Katherine unintentionally; drawing in a deep breath, she started the long walk to Katherin'e room. A tug to her white top, a blow of breath to keep the hair out of her face, and she plastered the face smile so she could appear kind to Katherine. 

If she could get along with Katherine, maybe she could get even closer to Nikolas, and that is all she really wanted. The thought of Nikolas transformed her smile from fake to genuine. _God those eyes_. Emily knocked on the door and, as careless as times before, she open the door to see her prince in a passionate kiss with Katherine. 

Her heart and the box fell to the floor, both scattered in a defeaning sound as she watched her fantasies come to an end. 

By the time she registered Nikolas' hurt and sorry look towards her, she was sprinting in the opposite direction. She could swear she hear her name being called, but she refused to stop.

~*~

Hearing Elizabeth and Lucky's laugher echo into the hall, Emily wondered if she could even trouble them. It was a stupid crush that had done it's job. Why bug them? 

However, her hand was banging on the door before she could stop herself. 

"Oh my God, Em? What happened?" Lucky's expression oozed sympathy, and she needed that. Before she knew it, she was in his arms and sobbing into his shoulder. Embracing her tightly, he promised, "Whatever it is, we'll figure something out." 

~*~

After her blubbering, Emily took a deep breath, "Now, you know everything. Nikolas and Katherine are very together from what I saw."

Lucky cupped her upper arm, "Are you all right?"

Emily shrugged. 

"Isn't that the woman his uncle was suppose to marry!" Emily nodded, and Liz made a face, "Oh! Gross! That's disgusting! That's like his almost stepmom! It's like his stepmom!" Liz held a hand to her stomach, cringing,"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Somewhere, Emily found a laugh, "...it is gross. But he was supposedly in love with her before his uncle got involved with her."

"Does it matter?" Liz asked, and they laughed once more. After a delicate moment, she tried to offer her friend encouragement, "Emily, you are a model. There are tons of guys out there who would kill for a date with you." Emily had heard this before, but Liz forced her chin up, "Nikolas' blindness will catch up with him one day. He will realize he missed the best thing he ever had a chance at has passed him by!"

Emily tried to avoid everyone's concerned eyes, sighing, "Yea...right." 

~*~

Modeling on a Saturday had its perks; she got to be out of the house and undisturbed. A new photographer on set today would normally make her nervous; today, she welcomed the distraction, "Hi, I'm Emily Quartermaine."

The photographer shook her extended hand, critiquing her with a closer eye, "My name is Anton, and I'll have the honor of photographing you today." 

"Thank you."

"If you are nervous at any time, you just say the word."

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous?"

"Well, this is your first time modeling with someone else right?"

"Someone else?" Okay, there they were - her nerves.

"Yes, and he's late."

"He?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Traffic was-"

The sound faded away as Emily whirled around to see a boy, her age, with a smile that erased thoughts. Dark blue eyes, so dark you almost could not tell they were blue, and the lighting of the room made his blond hair glow. Dressed in black jeans and white t-shirt, he nearly made Emily drool. Grinning at her awe struck stare, the male model took her hand, "My name's Gavin." He bent slightly to kiss her skin with respect.

Emily picked up her tongue with a deep breath, "Gavin? Do you have a last name?"

"Nope, just Gavin." 

After that, Emily had a tough time keeping track of anything besides flashing bulbs. Her mind had gone back to the night before, to Liz's encouragement and Nikolas' dismissal. In-between the makeup, hair, and wardrobe changes, Emily gave control to the people around her. She wanted to be numb to her thoughts and feelings. As she posed next to Gavin for the final change, she finally became aware. 

"Seeing anybody?"

Emily inhaled deep, "Ever heard the phrase, 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'It's worth the risk'?"

Emily took a moment then responded honestly, "I was interested in someone, but...turns out? I'm just a friend to him."

"See the friend thing is the wrong way to go."

"Friend thing?" Emily rose a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just know a lot of people who seem to think friendship is the way to go. Date, right away, and if it doesn't work out then you end up being friends. Much easier and you're never curious."

~*~

A perfect date and few weeks later, Emily and Gavin were officially an item. Happy she was moving on, Emily found herself only slightly disappointed that Lucky and Liz had to force themselves to be supported, even after Liz had encouraged her to move on from Nikolas. 

Sitting on the docks, waiting for Gavin to meet up with her, Emily stared out at the island and sighed. She had avoided everything Cassadine for so long that blink made the pain seem like a year ago. She had not bothered to answer Nikolas' calls and managed to make excuse after excuse for any chance encounter they might have. It wasn't easy, but she had done it. 

_"I never thought I'd be around a girl like you, date a girl like you. Beautiful and smart. A little overwhelming." _

Gavin's confession echoed in her mind, and she straightened her posture just slightly.

"Maybe, since you're sitting, you won't be able to run." His voice plucked a nerve in her that caused her whole body to vibrate to a point of nausea; noting her startled eyes, Nikolas held up his hands in surrender, "Please, Em, just a few minutes."

"Well, I--I um..." Emily was not good at playing it cool, blubbering with her anxiety and tugging nervously at her top, "I was waiting for Gavin."

"Gavin? Is that his name?" Nikolas let out a sharp laugh, itching his jaw with his thumb, "The guy I've seen you around town with."

"I don't really think that's any of your concern." _Yes, Emily! Good._ Inwardly, she cheered herself on, "Listen, I don't have a lot of time to talk."

"I never meant to hurt you."

_Ouch_. Emily winced at the statement and swallowed hard.

"I--I had no idea that you felt the way you did. Elizabeth was the one to make things very clear to me since you've been so clearly avoiding me."

_Thanks, Liz._ Crossing her arms, Emily forced down a lump in her throat, "It's in the past. I'm over it. I'm with Gavin now."

"That's just it." Nikolas nearly choked on the words, stunning Emily, "I don't want you to get over it."

Confused, Emily's whole face wrinkled, "Wha--I mean--what are you saying?"

Nikolas hung his head, "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say."

_Fail._ Emily huffed an angry breath, "Then, we really have nothing to stay to each other."

Upon trying to retreat, Nikolas could only verbalize what he knew to be true, "I--I can't lose you." 

Emily stopped, trying to remain composed as she turned back to him, "What?"

"I can't lose you." Nikolas eyes misted as he admitted, "Your presence, your friendship, is sometimes the only thing in this whole world that I can rely on."

"Friendship?" Emily repeated the word almost spitefully, fueled with so much anger that her eyes spat tears, "_My_ **friendship**."

Nikolas clearly did not know how his words were being so ill received, even after claiming Liz had made it clear.

"Em?" Gavin's voice cut through the air between them, and Emily was overjoyed to push past Nikolas without another word or excuse.

~*~

After their night, a brief run in with Lucky and Liz, they were at the Quartermaine mansion. Standing on the terrace with Gavin, Emily tried to get Nikolas' words and look out of her mind, but she had a hard time focusing all night. Even now, she shivered at the thought of their encounter.

Standing behind her, Gavin wrapped his arms around her waist, "You cold?"

"Not anymore." She forced herself to be present, hugging his arms tighter around her, "Thanks for the rescue today."

"What do you mean?"

She turned in his arms, draping her arms around his neck and confessing, "You make me feel like I'm wanted, Gavin.You make me forget every bad thing that has ever happened and is happening to me. I look at you and everything that bothers me just goes away."

Gavin's smitten expression melted into something else entirely as he let her out of his embrace.

Emily felt like a comet had struck her, sat on her chest as she fell to the ground, then blubbered on, "There I go again. Letting all of my feelings out instead of keeping them bottled inside like normal people. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot for saying this to you. I should have been a good girl and poured out my feelings to my diary." She rubbed her arms and tried to shake off his cold shoulder, "Nevermind, let's just call it a night before I embarrass myself even further and--"

Gavin cut her off with the kind of kiss she saw in movies, which melted every nerve to butter and left her brain empty. Their lips parted with Emily's moan, and Gavin managed the words, "I feel the same way about you, Emily."

Emily smile finally returned, "Really?"

"Yea." Gavin grinned, sweetly, "Except for me...I look at you and forget every bad thing I've ever done to someone or am doing." Gavin's grin faded, and he looked at her sincerely, "Emily, I have never felt this way about anyone, and it's going so fast that it scares me. I'm not used to this you know?"

"If you respond with a kiss like that? Every time? I'll forgive you for anything."

Gavin nodded, and they laughed before hugging each other and felt like nothing could tear them apart at this moment. That's when they heard Gavin's cellphone ring.

Emily frowned,"I guess you gotta go."

Gavin hesitated, "When can I see you again?"

"Whenever you want."

Gavin kissed her cheek and answered his phone, "Yeah?...great." With a somewhat heavier mood, Gavin left her to happy thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it possible to fall for someone when you think you're in love with someone else?"

Liz stopped going through random costumes, her eyes wide, "I--I guess?"

"I saw Nikolas last night." Emily stopped Liz before she could ask, "I'm fine. It just...it made me all confused, you know? I didn't want to talk too much about it in front of Gavin."

Liz gave a slow nod, "Right...Gavin."

Emily gave up looking at costumes for the party, shaking her head, "I know I'm just making things more complicated when I have this great guy dating me."

"All right, you are opening this door." Liz came around to Emily, wringing her hands, "What do we really know about this guy?"

"Nikolas? No one knows anything about him. He barely talks."

"I mean Gavin." Liz shoved her hands in her pockets, clearly trying to fight her nerves, "I've been wanting to say this, but I didn't know how."

"Say what? Just say it."

"Something about him seems just a little--off. Like it doesn't fit. And I can't explain what it is. It is just this gut feeling I have--"

"Why haven't you said anything before now!"

"Lucky said that I should just wait, let you be happy, unless I knew something for sure and--"

"Does Lucky feel the same way you do?" When she failed to answer, Emily felt tears swell in her eyes, "You couldn't tell me this before I stood here, blabbing about falling for the guy!" Elizabeth tried to speak only to have Emily cut her off with, "Some real friends I've got, huh?"

With that, Emily stormed out.

~*~

It took a party, a stupid costume venture, for Emily to learn how everyone felt about her new guy; it nearly broke her. 

But she didn't want to be broken anymore; instead, she circled back to get costumes for her and Gavin. Once they were securely in her possession, she walked all the way home in her thick wedges. Once her bedroom door was locked, she called Gavin, "Feel like playing happy couple?"

"I don't have to play, Em. I am with you."

_Thank God._ Emily picked imaginary lent from her skirt and thought aloud, "Think we're moving too fast?"

"For who? Not us."

"Just...being weird I guess."

"...you worried I'm gonna do to you what Nikolas did?"

"No, I just think everyone thinks I am."

"Why is that any of their business?" Before Emily could respond, he let out a guttural sigh, "You still stuck on Prince Nik?"

"I want you, not Nikolas."

"Emily,I can wait if you want to.You mean so much to me...I can't lose you."

"You won't because I can't lose you either."

~*~

Emily had not spoken to anyone but Gavin, in days. They arrived at the party, hand in hand, dressed as Beauty and the Beast. While Gavin squirmed a little in the costume, he still wore it for her. The house party of a rich classmate left some things to be desired; it certainly wasn't a Cassadine party. 

It wasn't hard to spot Lucky talking to a black caped crusader, who had to be Nikolas. A part of her wanted to go to them; however, her stubborn nature won out and she joined Gavin in a dance as "Have You Ever?" by Brandy filled the air. Losing herself in Gavin's eyes, she felt his grip on her tighten - like he was sure he was going to lose her. 

"I--I can't do this." Gavin blurted causing her to stop swaying, "I..I don't want to be here."

"Wha--but--we just got here."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then, let's go."

Gavin's hand possessively took hers, and they were out of the party before they could touch base with anyone. Back in his car, he seemed on edge and shutdown. Emily was certain he was taking her home, certain he hand changed their mind about them, and the pouring rain just made it the dramatic end she anticipated. Rather than push him, she twisted her stomach into knots. 

When the car came to a stop, Emily prepared herself to step out despite being unable to see much around her.

"Emily..."

"I know. Before you say it, I get that you don't care or that this is a breakup. Just know I was falling for you and--"

"Don't say that. Em, please, don't say that."

"Why? You don't feel the same?"

"No, Emily, it's not that." Gavin placed hand over hers, insisting,"I love you, too, Emily. I swear I do."

That's when it began.

The glass shattered, a scream escaped her lips, and Gavin was being pulled out of the car. She tried, desperately, to get out of the car only to have her door jammed, roaring, "Help!!! Somebody help us!!!"

First the hands were yanking her out her, dragging her into the rain, as she fought with all her might. Her body felt heavy when she glanced over to see Gavin knocked out on the ground, "What did you do to him!" She kicked, catching more thigh than groin, and attempted to go to him. 

Instead, she felt the push to the ground and sank into the mud. 

The world became white noise before she lost all awareness, sinking further into the ground.

~*~

_"I'm glad I hit you."_

_"Keep your voice down!"_

_"She's just some rich bitch!"_

_"She's my rich bitch! I told you not to rough her up! DON'T!"_

Emily heard the arguing nearby, but she had no idea what it was about or who it was. Her whole body felt heavy, and it was impossible to open her eyes with her pounding headache. 

_"You don't anything, not on thing, until I get back! If I find so much as a scratch on her, you're dead!"_

"Gavin?" Emily called out in a dry, hoarse whisper, "Where are you?"

~*~

"Oh, God, Em? Emily, are you okay?" The frightened voice was become closer, clearer, "...Please, Emily, wake up. Tell me you're okay."

Emily slowly blinked her eyes open, groaning as the pain ran through every circuit she had. Her arms itched from the blanket and cot she was placed upon; a dark, cold room filling her vision. 

"Em?" She turned towards the voice to see Liz; bound to a chair beside her, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks, Emily tried to move but couldn't, "What did they do to you?"

Emily felt drugged, every movement as slow as a slug, and her chest felt heavier at the sight of her friend, terrified.

"Wha..."

Liz's tears kept her speech from going on and, although she couldn't see herself clearly, Emily felt the depth of her bruises. Suddenly, his limp body came back into her view, and she sprang up to a seat, "Gavin. They hurt him. They--they got him first."

"Emily, wait."

"I saw him. I saw him laying there after what was done. I--"

"Stop!" Liz's suddenly strong voice caused Emily to still, "He's behind this, Em. He's behind all of it!"

_No._ Emily sat, very still, and swallowed hard, pain searing through her. Every bit of her just hurt.

"He found out that Lucky, Nikolas, and I were closing to finding out some background information about him. He sent them a message that I would meet them at the party and, after you were attacked, they put you in the back seat of the same car that I was in. In the trunk to be exact." Liz slowed down as Emily processed, sighing, "I don't even know if Nikolas and Lucky know we're missing yet."


	3. Chapter 3

"I saw it. I saw him."

"I'm sorry, Emily, but it's true."

Emily's head was spinning; she tried to stand up, only to fall back onto the bed - all her limbs were noodles.

"Emily, no!"

Emily felt like she was stuck in quick sand, nowhere to go or any ability to move as she heard the door slam open and feet stomp in. While she could not respond, Emily marked every word.

"What did you say to her? What did you do!" Gavin seethed nearby, knowing that his address was to her best friend.

"I told her the truth."

Emily groaned a little as she felt his hand caress her cheek yet found no energy to spit in his face.

"You can't keep her, you know?" Emily could hear the pride in Liz's voice as she went on, "As soon as she realizes all that you did? She's just gonna step aside as the Quartermaines make sure you get everything you've asked for by hurting her!"

"She's mine. If she wasn't a damn Quartermaine, this would've never happened."

"You did this! Not her!"

"You are so lucky Em cares about you or you would disappear." There was a scramble then an order, "Get her out of here." 

"Emily! Wake up! Get up!"

_I can't._

"My angel," Gavin's voice came with another touch to her skin, one which burned because of what she knew, "No one is going to come between us again."

~*~

How long had she been there? She didn't know. How long were they keeping her? She had no clue. All she knew was her body was starting to feel like hers again; her muscles were getting some kind of strength again yet she pretended to be asleep whenever she heard the door. 

Today was different. 

_Please, let it be a nightmare. Let it be a terrible_ nightmare.

Standing to her feet, Emily started to survey the room - look for something, anything that would allow her an escape. 

"I didn't think you'd ever have to know."

Emily froze in her space, gulping at the sound of his voice, "It's true. All of it?"

"I needed the money or they were gonna kill me."

"So...why not?"

"I was making nothing. They sold me as some model so I could meet you." Gavin attempted to close the distance between them, only to have her back away, "But I paid them off. Your family, they paid up, and everything is going to be fine. This is all going to work."

"You're insane."

Gavin ignored her statement complete, taking her hands in his, "We have to go now."

"Go where?"

"I just think it'd be better if you and I went away together. Away from everyone." Though she stared at him in disbelief, Gavin nodded,"Baby, I know you're scared.

"Just let me go." Emily prayed he meant it when he said he had feelings for her, repeating, "Just let me go."

"I can't do that." Gavin restrained himself, forcing a smile while pulling out his gun, "We're leaving the country."

Emily bravely took a step toward him, "Over my dead body, Gavin." 

Gavin pointed the gun straight at her, "Don't tempt me, Emily." After a second thought, he tucked the gun away and promised, "I'm sorry. I should've been clear. Either we can leave together, or I can go find our friends. Lucky. Lizzie. Nikolas."

She bit her lip, tears and pain revealed, as she gave a nod of compliance.

~*~

A single chance. That's all she got and, while her world collapsed, she had to take it.

Gavin was leading her to the car, sure he had her exactly where she wanted her, when she threw back her elbow and caught him in the nose; the impact caused him to stumble back, and she sprinted into the woods nearby. Emily ran until her lungs were on fire, hearing Gavin's call lingering further and further behind her; she attempted to zig and zag to lose her tail, desperate to find some kind of landmark, some sign of life.

"Emily!!!"

Stunned, hearing the call, she started to slow down and recognized the call; it was Nikolas.

"Emily!!!"

Then, there was a gunshot.

"No, please, God, no." Emily turned around and hurried towards the sound. She stopped when she found Gavin pointing a gun at Nikolas head.

Nikolas' arm hung at his side, hit from the shot, as he knelt before Gavin.

"Stop!" Emily stepped in between them, the gun nearly brushing her chest as she did it, "Gavin, please."

"You ran! You don't want me!" Gavin was furious, tears in his eyes as the gun shook in his hand, "And this bastard thinks he's going to take you from me!"

"I'm sorry. Okay? I was wrong." Emily softened her voice, "I will go with you."

"Emily, don't!" Nikolas protested.

"He'll kill you, Nikolas! I won't let that happen to you!"

"I'm not going to let him take you away from me." Emily looked down and back at him as he bravely insisted, "Not again."

"Nikolas, please, just let me do this." Emily turned to him yet backed up to be at Gavin's side, "You can have a great life if I just do this."

  
"No!" Nikolas' shouted as Gavin steadied the gun,"Don't you see? I have no life without you,Emily." Nikolas confessed, and Emily's tears worsened, "I love you." 

Emily was set to respond; however, Nikolas attacked Gavin before she could. A scream escaped her when she heard the next gunshot echo through the woods.

The nightmare was over as Nikolas stood to his feet, alleviating Emily's worst fear, "Never underestimate a Cassadine, Gavin."

~*~

A check up and check in at the hospital found drugs in her system, that along with the bruises should've been enough to make sure Nikolas did not go to prison for what happened; no Cassadine or Quartermaine would let it happen as he had saved their prized jewel.

She felt incredibly stupid, the victim of her own poor judgment; Emily just wanted to be alone.

"Emily?" But she couldn't deny him.

"Nikolas...hi."

Taking a slow seat at her beside, he offered a comforting smile, "How are you?"

"That feels like a really loaded question right now."

Nikolas covered her hand delicately with her own, "The second you left that party...I knew something was wrong." Inhaling deeply, he admitted, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"That makes two of us."

"Emily...there's so much I want to say to you....so much I thought I'd never get the chance to say. But now that you're here," Nikolas paused and shrugged, "I--I don't know what to say."

"Just..tell me you meant it when you said you loved me." Emily's request made him slightly smile as she gave slow nod, "And we'll go from there."

_ **The End** _


End file.
